Love and the awakening
by Butterflykisses624
Summary: A sasunaru (Sasuke x Naruto) if you don't like it don't read nothing too bad just some mild language so ya read and have fun
1. Chapter 1

Love and the awakening

A Naruto fanfic CH#1

Author notes- Narusasu (Naruto x sasuke) Wahoo, (no likey no readey). This is probably going to be a 4-5 chapter and as I type these notes this chapter is at 1597 words, not counting this stuff and I'm not done with the chapter yet, so I'm aiming for all the chapters to sum up to about 10-15 thousand words so ya read have fun and review.

Disclaimer- how in Heck could I own Naruto, or any of the characters

Other notes-

/'thoughts'/ _dreams_ / This is rated T for the occasional cuss word, but nothing bad but, ya I'm gonna let you read now ttyl bia!

Sasuke's point of view- "ya know Sasuke your actually supposed to be able to kick **above** your head I can it's really easy and ya know you can do anything if you really set you mind to it even Naruto did _blab la blar blar blab la blab lar …"_ I walked away from Sakura and she stopped talking 'finally' I thought continuing away from where my team mate was blabbing. "Sasuke did you hear anything I just said" sakura asked 'why won't you leave me alone?!' "Yes sakura I heard you, I just don't care, training is over and I would like to home" I said turning to her. She sighed "ok Sasuke-kun see you tomorrow" she turned to go home, and I did the same.

3rd person point of view- 'why does he always do that, he turns me down' Sakura's thoughts punched the air as she walked down the road and arrived at her apartment where her parents met her. "Hello Sakura how was my little guinin's training" her male parental figure asked

"Good dad" sakura faked a smile

"Sakura-Chan come eat some dinner" her female parental figure said from the kitchen of the smallish apartment.

"What is it?" sakura asked 'it better not be tofu again' she thought, still with her fake smile

"Tofu" her mom said with a smile

"Oh, sounds good mom" 'TOFU IS ALL WE EAT'

Sakura loved her mom, but her cooking skills were definitely not the best.

Sakura's point of view: 'WHY TOFU? ALWAYS TOFU' that's what I thought. My mom says its "good for us" sushi is good for us, steak is good for us! Nope tofu, tofu is good for us *sigh*

Sasuke's point of view- 'what should I have for dinner' I thought to myself looking through my practically empty fridge. "Nothing" I said to myself slamming the fridge door shut. 'Great I have to go to the store tonight' I went over to the drawer by my bed and pulled out enough money for a few necessities, which is all I really needed to live for the next week, we were starting a 'C' rank mission the next day anyway. "Ok sasuke lets go" I said walking out the door. I sprinted my way to the store. When I got there I was greeted by the sales clerk guy. "Why Sasuke Uchiha, haven't seen you in a while!" the clerk smiled I decided politeness would be good to take part in here. "Ya I know, I've been training a lot, I'm just here to get the basics" I walked into the store the sales clerk said "make sure you come get me if you need help with anything." I proceeded to the back of the store and retrieved a loaf of bread and two jugs of water. 'That will defiantly do for tonight' I went back to the front to check out. "Will that be all for today?" the older lady at the check-out counter asked. 'No that's why I came to check-out counter' I thought "yes ma'am" is all I actually said. Soon I was home and fixing plain toast and a cup of water.

3rd person point of view- "ok my guinin" Kakashi said, after arriving, late as usual, for the daily training. "Today we start the mission, we will be escorting two councilmen to the village hidden in the sand." "Wow all the way over there, exciting! Right sasuke-kun" sakura said looking toward sasuke for the last part of her dialogue. Sasuke shrugged in response. "Sand village here we come" Yelled Naruto, who was always excited to get out of the leaf village. The 3 gunin, and their sensei headed toward the main gate of the village where they were to meet the councilmen. Naruto was surprised to find a man and woman, "Kakashi you said councilmen!" "It's a title you dobe they can be either gender" sasuke said continuing a steady pace behind kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi, why don't people say councilmen and women?" Naruto said after pondering Sasuke's comment. "I'm not sure Naruto, maybe because it's easier just to say councilmen." Kakashi chuckled at the end of the sentence and they arrived at the gate, the male council member spoke up, "your late, I'm assuming your Kakashi" "Yes, I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is my team of gunin, we will be escorting you to the village hidden in the sand" Kakashi said, ignoring the comment about his being late. "I know that, can we get going?" the man retaliated. "Naruto, Sasuke, go up front, Sakura you and I will stay by the escort'ees" Kakashi said. "WHAT why can't sakura come up front with me?" Naruto said with a whining tone. "Cause life's not fair" sakura said sticking her tongue out at Naruto.

Sasuke's point of view- 'great I **get** to be up front with the dobe, sigh this sucks' "oi, sasuke c'mon" Naruto said from the front of the line 'oh ya might want to get up there' "ugh I'm coming" all I had to do was walk a bit faster. I was on the right and Naruto was on the left "oi, sasuke- teme how long do you think we will be walking"

"…"

"Oi, teme"

"…"

"SASUKE"

"What do you want?"

"How long do you think we will be walking?"

"I have no clue dobe, but if you shut up it might go faster" 'sure not the nicest thing to say, but who cares it's just Naruto'

"Oi, Kakashi sensei, how long will we be walking" great now he asks the sensei, I am prepared for complaints

"At least a month Naruto, maybe two depending on the weather"

Naruto's point of view- 'great two whole months spent with _sir sasuke uchiha teme_ *sigh* at least sakura's here, hmm it's getting pretty late, I'm hungry, I wonder what time it is, ugh when are we gonna have lunch?'

"Kakashi when's lunch?"

"Whenever we stop walking"

"When will that be?"

"At the next motel"

"When will we get there?"

"WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" 'Gosh sasuke'

Sasuke's point of view- 'STUPID DOBE HE NEVER SHUTS UP'

"Gosh sasuke-teme, snappy much" 'no I'm perfectly calm, idiot'

"*sigh*"

"What's a matter sasuke" 'did that dobe just mock me' I looked over to the idiot, 'yep that smile, he just mocked me, there's a tree up there, hmm'

I took my opportunity I pinned the dobe up against the tree, and banged his head on it, the others stopped and looked at me,

"Ouch sasuke that actually hurt"

"That was the point you idiot"

"Gosh sasuke I was just messing with you"

"Well don't"

I resumed my position on the path and continued walking, the others followed and Naruto, holding the back of his head, quickly resumed his position as well.

We continued on the path in silence for a while, then the council-women spoke "are we almost to the motel?"

"Yes ma'am, about ten minutes" kakashi said very politely

"YES WE GET TO EAT" Naruto said interrupting the serenity

"Yes Naruto, because if you don't eat you will surly die of utter starvation" kakashi continued, the next 10 minutes were silent.

We arrived at the motel at precisely 3:37, we ate lunch and continued on our way. Kakashi said the next rest stop was nicer and that's where we were to stay for the night, we arrived at that stop at around 9:00.

Naruto's point of view- 'so the council-whatevers get their own room and I have to share a room with sasuke, at least sakura's here I just need to keep saying that, wait'

"Kakashi there's only 2 beds"

"I know"

"Umm there are 4 people"

"I will be guarding the councilmen's door"

"Ok 3 people"

"Sakura has 1 bed and you and sasuke will…" kakashi was cut off

"No" sasuke said from the corner of the room "I'm not sharing a bed with that dobe, I would rather sleep on the floor"

"YA I CANT SHARE A BED WITH SASUKE"

"Ya kakashi why would you want to torture sasuke like that" sakura divvied herself into the conversation.

"fine one of you can sleep on the floor, but just by the way, there used to be a 10ft. python in the front office, it escaped last night, so I would want to be off the ground just saying, goodnight" kakashi left the room 'I'm not sleeping on the floor with a snake around'

Sasuke's point of view- 'I'm not sleeping on the floor, not with a snake out and about'

"Dibs on the bed!" Naruto said 'very funny, I hate snakes more than I hate Naruto'

"Neither of us can be on the floor, a python of the size kakashi described could kill us.

"So were gonna…"

"I guess so"

"This is gonna suck"

"I swear if you wake me up I will murder you"

"No sasuke you can't share a bed with Naruto!" 'Sakura, ugh'

"Well I'm not sharing one with you"

"Oh ok"

"Hn" 'naruto's right this is gonna suck' I went over to the small bag I had packed, it had a change of day clothes, a bottle of water, 3 shurkin, an extra kunai, and I thought I packed a pajama top and bottom. 'Oh no'

"Watcha looking for" Naruto came up behind me, sakura had gone to the bathroom to change so it was just me and Naruto.

"My pajama pants" I dumped the contents of the bag being Shure not to drop the weapons it contained.

"I have the shirt but the pants aren't in here, damn"

"Who cares, you can just seep in the shirt and your bo…"

"No, sakura's here"

"So"

"Sakura's a Girl"

"…"

"Ugh I'm just going to wear my normal pants" I went over to the door of the bathroom. I heard the shower running, I knocked on the door "Sakura?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower duh"

"We have to change too"

"Oh well you can wait"

"Ugh fine just hurry"

'Great, I'm not going to wait the hour it will take sakura to finish'

"Naruto" I turned around and Naruto was already changed and in bed. "Wha- how did you"

"I changed while you were talking to sakura"

"Oh"

"You can just change in here, your just changing your shirt right?"

"Well I mean, if you don't care I might as well just ya know not…"

"Not wear your pants"

"Ya"

"I don't care"

"Ok" 'gosh of all the people it had to be Naruto, do I start with my shirt or pants, damn he's looking right at me'

"Um Naruto"

"Oh ya sorry"

He went under the blanket. I took off my shirt first then my pants, I grabbed my pajama shirt and put it on. I looked at the bed,

"Naruto get out of the bed"

"Why"

"You messed up the blankets"

"What do you mean" he came out from under the covers.

"They're crooked"

"So"

"They need to be straightened"

"Why"

"Because they're crooked"

"…"

"..."

"So"

I went over to the side of the bed Naruto had chosen, I picked him and all the blankets up and put them on the floor 'gosh he's light'

I grabbed the first blanket and put it on the bed, then the second then the third, then Naruto stood up and put on the fourth,

"No Naruto you use that one to cover yourself"

"Isn't that what all of them are for"

"No, it's summer so you use the lightest blanket that would be the fourth one"

"Whats it matter"

"It matters to me"

"Why…"

"…Fine do it however you want"

Naruto's point of view- 'however I want…' I went over to the bed and undid all of sasuke work, the bed had sheets on it so why would we have to sleep on a blanket as well. I felt each blanket and found the softest one, I wrapped it around myself and waddled over to the bed and jumped in.

"Perfect" I said, sasuke looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Sasuke's point of view- 'that was…kinda… dumb it was dumb' I got a blanket and smoothed it over my side of the bed then got the light one I picked out originally, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sasuke"

"What?"

"Can you get my hat?"

"What" I looked at him

"It's in my bag you'll know it when you see it"

"Can't you?"

"But *grunt* I have no *grunt* arms" he wiggled around in the cocoon he had made for himself 'wow' I laughed internally showing no expression at all on my face.

"Get it yourself" I turned off the light on the side table, laid down, and rolled over

I was able to fall asleep rather quickly, considering it usually takes me an hour.

Author notes-

Yay Ch1 I wander how long it took you people to read this well I will be updating soon if you have any ideas private message them to me. If there are any grammar mistakes or plot holes please tell me anyhoo, time to work on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes- I doubt anyone even read the last chapter all the way through, because I am aware the writing sucked utter ass and …. Sue me. My writing has improved a bit, (due to more reading and possibly, maybe giving a damn about logic.) I have also decided that from this point on the story will be in ONLY in a 3rd person P.O.V. Also, I know this story is labeled as a SasuNaru, we will get to that, I'm even contemplating a lemon chapter later, but… just between me and everyone I'm only 13… So ya R&R.

-Chapter start-

Sakura stepped out of the shower in night clothes, a towel wrapping her hair loosely. She saw her two team mates in the same bed, both asleep. The temperature in the room was freezing and it brought goose-bumps to her still damp skin. She went over to her bed, and sat down upon it, noting that both of her male teammates clothes were strewn haphazardly among the floor of the hotel room, 'Boys' she thought laying down, pulling the layers of blankets over her thin frame, and drifting off to sleep.

The morning was just as eventful as the night before, the first one to awaken was sasuke. His body clock seemed to run at a 10:00 pm bed, 6:00 wake up. So, low-and -behold 6 o'clock was the time he awakened. Once his conscious mind activated, he realized a few things, one, he wasn't in his own bed, two, it was freezing in the room he was in, and two, something was snoring directly next to him. He sat up realizing the mass of snoring was Naruto, at this point he remembered the events of the day previous. He got up quietly, deciding amongst himself that he would go and take his shower at this point in time.

He went into the small bathroom and look around, confirming that the showering essentials were present. His mental checklist confirmed shampoo, conditioner, towels, and wash clothes. 'Day clothes' he thought, remembering that he might not want to come out of the bathroom, clad in a simple towel around his waist, he might kill sakura 'not that her death would be such a bad thing' he thought. Sasuke then exited the bathroom, and rummage through his bad and retrieve a clean pair of boxers, black pants, and a dark blue shirt*. He gathered these in his arms and went back into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door quietly, being cautious not to wake his team mates, not out of consideration, but because he didn't want to deal with them. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then turned on the shower, making the water a tad hotter than luke-warm. After the water, had heated sufficiently, Sasuke striped off his boxers, and climbed into the shower. He wet his hair thoroughly and squeezed a decent amount of shampoo into his palm. Lathering it into his hair, he allowed the water to continue to flow over his back. He rinsed his hair and proceeded to condition it, then wash his own body with a small rag.

During the time sasuke had been in the shower, Sakura had awoken. Naruto was still snoring, and it peeved her greatly. She threw a pillow directly at his face, successfully both hitting, and waking him.

"sakura, the hell?" the blond looked at the girl he adored. She looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Well, you were snoring" she shrugged and laid back down pulling the covers over herself. Naruto was left their, dumbfounded. "Wait, is sasuke in the shower?" sakura questioned, sitting back up. "well I'm here, you're here, pretty sure kakashi is still guarding the council people's door... ya sasuke probably is in the shower" Naruto looked to the place in the queen sized bed the raven-haired teen had occupied the night before. He thought about the night previous. He smiled to himself, remembering the awkwardness radiating off sasuke during the pre-sleep antics. Naruto heard a pleased sounding sigh emit from sakura. 'Mmm' sakura thought, 'if sasuke looks good dry, and clothed, I can only imagine what he would look like with water running down his whole body, steam clouding the room.' She sat there, a rather stupid look plastered on her face as she fantasized about her dear sasuke-kun. Naruto looked at her inquisitively. Sakura's revelry in a mentally rendered, naked sasuke was interrupted by the bathroom door opening to reveal, to sakura's slight disappointment, a fully clothed sasuke.

*I know sasuke doesn't ever wear this specific outfit, but in shows it kinda always bothered me that they wear pretty much the same outfit every episode. Unless they change the outfit, but even then, it's like the same clothes for weeks at a time and that's just nasty.

A\N: End of 2nd Ch. You like you no like? Now I know I'm not the best writer, but just possibly could anyone just ya know… review please? Even if it's not "OMGERSH this is like the best story EVA!" like if you just write Friking "Hn" I WILL BE HAPPY. And obviously if you have any corrections, comments, or suggestions on direction for this story, or even if you want me to make a whole new story. Just tell me what you want what you really really want, oh tell me what you need what you realy really need… please? I will try to have Ch. 3 out by idk like by thanksgiving at least, if not sooner.


End file.
